In recent years, spectacles of a rimless type attract attention as spectacles having such advantages as to assure the width of visual fields and attain weight reduction. In one of the holding structures of a spectacle lens of the above-described spectacles of a rimless type, a screw insertion hole is formed penetrating the spectacle lens, the screw formed on the lens holding member is inserted into the screw insertion hole, and a nut is tightened to the tip of the screw, thereby holding the spectacle lens so as to put the spectacle lens between the lens holding member and the nut from the front and rear sides of the lens.
(For example, see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
However, when holding the spectacle lens by means of screwing members such as a screw and a nut, the problem is that the screw becomes loose easily. Therefore, the spectacle lens holding structure holding the spectacle lens by simply inserting a pin into the hole of the lens without using the screw is provided. The present invention relates to the spectacle lens holding structure designed to hold the spectacle lens by simply inserting the pin into the hole of the lens, without using the above-described screwing members such as a screw and a nut.
For example, in one of the holding structure of the spectacle lens for holding the spectacle lens by inserting the pin, a taper pin is inserted into a through hole formed on the spectacle lens through a bush, and by the inserting action of the taper pin, the bush is made expanded and by providing a pin slip-off preventive structure separately, the lens is held (For example, see Patent Document 3).
In another example of the above-described holding structure, a cylindrical pin having a slit and formed in the lens holding member is inserted into the through hole provided on the spectacle lens, and a slip-off preventive member is pushed into the cylindrical pin from the opposite side to expand the cylindrical pin by the slip-off preventive member, thereby bringing the cylindrical pin into press-contact with the hole to hold the lens (For example, see patent document 4).    [Patent document 1] Japanese Utility Model No. 04-63419    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 63-6521    [Patent document 3] PCT Japanese Publication No. 2002-52976    [Patent document 4] Japanese Patent Laid open No. 2000-171758